didaskaliaeppfandomcom-20200213-history
Παιχνίδι ρόλων
Τι είναι το Παιχνίδι ρόλων; ;Μια δραστηριότητα κατά την οποία μια ομάδα εκπαιδευόμενων, στην οποία μπορεί να συμμετέχει και ο καθηγητής, αναλαμβάνει την αναπαράσταση μιας λειτουργίας ή ενός γεγονότος με στόχο τη μάθηση Τεχνική Γιατί το παιχνίδι ρόλων ευνοεί τη μάθηση; *Γιατί συνδυάζει τους ακόλουθους παράγοντες που ευνοούν τη μάθηση (Βοσνιάδου 2000, Walberg & Paik 2000): **την ενεργητική συμμετοχή των εκπαιδευόμενων **τη συνεργασία μεταξύ των εκπαιδευομένων **τη χρήση δραστηριοτήτων που έχουν νόημα Πλεονεκτήματα *Ενισχύει την ενεργό συμμετοχή των εκπαιδευόμενων δίνοντας περισσότερη έμφαση στη διαδικασία παραγωγής της γνώσης και της μάθησης παρά στο τελικό αποτέλεσμα. *Ενθαρρύνει τη συνεργασία των εκπαιδευόμενων. *Παρέχει ένα ασφαλές περιβάλλον που αναπαριστά πραγματικές καταστάσεις, όπου οι μαθητές μπορούν να εφαρμόσουν τις θεωρητικές έννοιες που έχουν διδαχθεί. *Επιτρέπει στους μαθητές να αναγνωρίσουν τα κύρια χαρακτηριστικά μιας διαδικασίας και να αντιληφθούν τις διαφορές που παρουσιάζονται στη διεξαγωγή μιας δραστηριότητας, όταν αλλάζουν τα αρχικά δεδομένα. *Παρέχει άμεση ανατροφοδότηση στις δυσκολίες και στις παρανοήσεις που αντιμετωπίζουν οι εκπαιδευόμενοι. *Δεν απαιτεί τη χρήση ειδικού εξοπλισμού. *Αποτελεί ένα ευχάριστο τρόπο μάθησης και η χρήση της τεχνικής μπορεί να αναζωογονήσει τη διαδικασία της μάθησης Μειονεκτήματα *Απαιτεί μεγάλο χρόνο προετοιμασίας για να οδηγήσει σε ένα θετικό αποτέλεσμα *Είναι πιθανό να οδηγήσει σε υπερβολική απλοποίηση σύνθετων καταστάσεων *Είναι πιθανό να μετατρέψει τη διαδικασία μάθησης σε απλό παιχνίδι και να παρουσιαστούν προβλήματα αποσυντονισμού της τάξης *Υπάρχει εξάρτηση του αποτελέσματος από την ικανότητα του εκπαιδευτή και των συμμετεχόντων Στάδια της δραστηριότητας *Η διαδικασία μιας δραστηριότητας που βασίζεται στο παιχνίδι ρόλων περιλαμβάνει τρία κύρια στάδια: Προετοιμασία της δραστηριότητας *Επιλογή θέματος *Καθορισμός εκπαιδευτικών στόχων *Καθορισμός του ρόλου του εκπαιδευτή *Χρονοπρογραμματισμός δραστηριότητας *Επιλογή χώρου και των μέσων που θα χρησιμοποιηθούν *Σχεδίαση της δραστηριότητας **Σχεδιασμός της αναπαράστασης **Καθορισμός των επιμέρους ρόλων **Επιλογή βαθμού ελευθερίας, δηλαδή μια δραστηριότητα έχει μικρό βαθμό ελευθερίας όταν ο τρόπος ενέργειας και αντίδρασης κάθε μέλους είναι καθορισμένος εκ των προτέρων με ακρίβεια :Μειονέκτημα: ενδέχεται η δραστηριότητα να μην είναι ενδιαφέρουσα :Αντίθετα λέμε ότι έχει μεγάλο βαθμό ελευθερίας όταν υπάρχει ένα περιθώριο αυτενέργειας και εναλλακτικών λύσεων :Μειονέκτημα: ενδέχεται να ξεφύγει από τους διδακτικούς στόχους *Συγγραφή αναλυτικών οδηγιών για κάθε ρόλο *Πρόβλεψη τρόπου διακοπής σε περίπτωση που η δραστηριότητα οδηγηθεί σε αδιέξοδο Εκτέλεση της δραστηριότητας *Συζήτηση στην τάξη του πλαισίου μέσα στο οποίο θα διεξαχθεί η δραστηριότητα *Ανάθεση ρόλων σε συγκεκριμένους εκπαιδευόμενους. **Η συμμετοχή των εκπαιδευόμενων πρέπει να είναι εθελοντική **Την ευθύνη της ανάθεσης ρόλων έχει ο''' εκπαιδευτής''' Συζήτηση και αξιολόγηση της δραστηριότητας *Ο εκπαιδευτής, με κατάλληλες ερωτήσεις ή με φύλλο εργασίας, βοηθά τους εκπαιδευόμενους να: **σχολιάσουν ενέργειες ή/και διαλόγους που έγιναν κατά την εκτέλεση της δραστηριότητας, **διερευνήσουν αν υπάρχουν εναλλακτικοί τρόποι προσέγγισης των μαθησιακών στόχων της δραστηριότητας Χρήση του παιχνιδιού ρόλων στη διδασκαλία Πληροφορικής *Στη διδασκαλία των λογικών πυλών (AND, OR, NOT) (Jones, 1987) *Στη διδασκαλία της αναδρομής σε μαθήματα Προγραμματισμού (Dorf, 1992) *Στη διδασκαλία εννοιών σχετικά με την Αρχιτεκτονική και λειτουργία των υπολογιστών με έμφαση στην κατανόηση των ενεργειών ενός υπολογιστή καθώς εκτελεί ένα σύνολο εντολών. Η εφαρμογή της τεχνικής έγινε σε παιδιά νηπιαγωγείου και δημοτικού (Addison, 1997) *Στη διδασκαλία εννοιών που σχετίζονται με την Αρχιτεκτονική Υπολογιστών σε επίπεδο Λυκείου. Οι McNichols, Kenneth, Fadali & Sami (1999) ανέπτυξαν δραστηριότητες όπου οι σπουδαστές παίζουν το ρόλο των μονάδων που αποτελούν έναν υπολογιστή και μιμούνται τη λειτουργία τους *Στη διδασκαλία εννοιών του αντικειμενοστρεφούς Προγραμματισμού σε πρωτοετείς φοιτητές. Οι φοιτητές εκτελούν εντολές καθώς παίζουν το ρόλο των αντικειμένων στα πλαίσια ενός αντικειμενοστρεφούς προγράμματος (Andrianoff & Levine, 2002) *Στη διδασκαλία εννοιών διαδικαστικού προγραμματισμού σε COBOL (Goette 2004) *Στη διδασκαλία της δομής και λειτουργίας της κεντρικής μονάδας επεξεργασίας καθώς και την επικοινωνία της με την κεντρική μνήμη, σε φοιτητές (Powers, 2004) Παραδείγματα εφαρμογής του παιξίματος των ρόλων Αντικειμενοστραφής προγραμματισμός ;Η συγκεκριμένη τεχνική παιξίματος ρόλων χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την αναπαράσταση της διαβίβασης μηνυμάτων από και προς τα αντικείμενα που αποτελούν ένα πρόγραμμα :Andrianoff K. S. & Levine B. D., (2002) Role Playing in an Object-Oriented World, SIGSE'02 Διανομή ρόλων *Ο καθηγητής ή κάποιος μαθητής παίζει το ρόλο του κύριου προγράμματος, που ζητά από τους σπουδαστές (αντικείμενα) να εκτελέσουν διάφορες εργασίες *Οι σπουδαστές - αντικείμενα έχουν συγκεκριμένες οδηγίες για το ρόλο τους(τρόπο που θα συμπεριφερθούν) Δείγμα οδηγιών *Είστε ακροβάτης όταν κληθείτε με το όνομά σας και με την εντολή "χτυπήστε" θα σας δοθεί ένας αριθμός. Χτυπήστε τα χέρια σας τόσες φορές όσες είναι ο αριθμός. *Αν δοθεί η εντολή "γονατίστε" θα σας δοθεί πάλι ένας αριθμός. Γονατίστε και σηκωθείτε όσες φορές αναφέρει ο αριθμός. Για παράδειγμα αν σας δοθεί ο αριθμός δύο θα πρέπει να γονατίσετε και να σηκωθείτε δύο φορές. *Αν δοθεί η εντολή "μετρήστε", θα απαντήσετε (προφορικά) με το συνολικό αριθμό των ασκήσεων που έχετε κάνει. *Σημειώστε ότι η εντολή "χτυπήστε τέσσερις φορές" μετρά σαν τέσσερις ασκήσεις, και η εντολή "γονατίστε δύο φορές" μετρά σαν δύο φορές. Αν έχετε κάνει αυτά η απάντηση σας πρέπει να είναι "6". Διαδικασία εφαρμογής Ο καθηγητής θα επιδείξει στην τάξη το μηχανισμό διαβίβασης μηνυμάτων με το να απευθυνθεί σε ένα σπουδαστή που είναι ακροβάτης με το μήνυμα " Γιάννη χτύπα 5" ή "Μαίρη γονάτισε 2" ή "Γιάννη μέτρησε". Σημεία που τονίζονται *Το πρωτόκολλο που ακολουθείται στη διαβίβαση μηνυμάτων. Χρησιμοποιείται το όνομα ενός αντικειμένου και δίνονται ορισμένοι παράμετροι. *Η διαβίβαση παραμέτρων – διαβίβαση μιας,πολλών η καμιάς παραμέτρου *Επιστρεφόμενες τιμές – μπορεί να υπάρχουν ή να μην υπάρχουν *Κατάσταση ενός αντικειμένου "ιδιωτικά δεδομένα" – η μέτρηση ενός ακροβάτη *Η διαφορά μεταξύ του ονόματος μιας κλάσης (Ακροβάτης) και του ονόματος ενός αντικειμένου (υπάρχουν πολλαπλά στιγμιότυπα του αντικειμένου Ακροβάτης) *Αντικείμενα με το ίδιο όνομα αλλά διαφορετικές συμπεριφορές. Ορισμένα αντικείμενα με το ίδιο όνομα έχουν δύο ρόλους, αν τους δοθεί μια διαφορετική λίστα παραμέτρων. *Μη υπάρχουσες μέθοδοι - Ζητείται από ένα ακροβάτη να κάνει μια εργασία που δεν την αναγνωρίζει όπως το TripleBackFlip. Η λειτουργία του επεξεργαστή ;Η συγκεκριμένη τεχνική παιξίματος ρόλων χρησιμοποιήθηκε για την αναπαράσταση της λειτουργίας ενός επεξεργαστή κατά τη διάρκεια εκτέλεσης εντολών :Powers Kris (2004) Teaching Computer Architecture in Introductory Computing: Why? And How?, ACE 2004 Αρχικές ενέργειες *Παρουσίαση μιας σειράς ερωτήσεων *Οι ερωτήσεις ποτέ δεν πρέπει να απαντώνται άμεσα από τον καθηγητή, επιτρέπεται όμως η προσθήκη συμπληρωματικών ερωτήσεων *Κανένας φοιτητής δεν μπορεί να απαντά σε συνεχόμενες ερωτήσεις *Εμπλοκή όσον το δυνατόν περισσότερων μαθητών ;Ενδεικτικές τέτοιες ερωτήσεις είναι: *Τι είναι ένα πρόγραμμα; *Πως μεταφέρονται οι εντολές από την κύρια μνήμη στον επεξεργαστή. *Αφού οι φοιτητές μέσα από την παραπάνω διαδικασία κατανόησαν τις βασικές λειτουργίες του επεξεργαστή για την εκτέλεση εντολών σε γλώσσα μηχανής, τους ζητήθηκε να περιγράψουν γραπτά την ακολουθία των λειτουργιών του επεξεργαστή κατά την επεξεργασία εντολών. *Στη συνέχεια έγινε η αναπαράσταση της λειτουργίας με την τεχνική παιξίματος ρόλων Σκηνικό που χρησιμοποιήθηκε *Μεγάλοι φάκελοι για τις θέσεις μνήμης, οι καταχωρητές ήταν ένας μόνο φάκελος με ετικέτα που εμφανίζει το όνομά του ενώ η μνήμη αποτελείται από ένα ορθογώνιο πίνακα από αριθμημένους φακέλους. *Δεικτοδοτημένες κάρτες για τα περιεχόμενα των θέσεων μνήμης. Σημειώστε ότι το περιεχόμενο των θέσεων μνήμης ποτέ δεν είναι κενό – κάθε φάκελος περιέχει πάντοτε μια κάρτα *Μαρκαδόροι για την αλλαγή του περιεχομένου μιας θέσης μνήμης *Ένας μετρονόμος για το ρολόι του υπολογιστή *Ετικέτες για κάθε ηθοποιό στις οποίες αναγράφεται ο ρόλος του Ρόλοι ;Έλεγχος :καλεί (δραστηριοποιεί) την απαραίτητη ενέργεια, απαιτείται τουλάχιστον για την εκκίνηση της λειτουργίας – (ένας αρχικός ρόλος για τον διδάσκοντα) ;ALU :εκτελεί όλες τις απαραίτητες πράξεις χρησιμοποιώντας τους καταχωρητές, π.χ μπορεί να κοιτάξει τους δύο καταχωρητές εισόδου που περιέχουν τους τελεστέους (να διαβάσει τις δεικτοδοτημένες κάρτες στους φακέλους των δύο καταχωρητών που αποθηκεύουν τους τελεστέους) και θέτει τη νέα τιμή στον καταχωρητή αποτελέσματος (γράφει τη νέα τιμή στην δεικτοδοτημένη κάρτα στον φάκελο που αντιστοιχεί στον καταχωρητή αποτελέσματος) ;Αρτηρία :μεταφέρει αντίγραφα των περιεχομένων των θέσεων αποθήκευσης (π.χ τις δεικτοδοτημένες κάρτες) από μια θέση μνήμης σε άλλη (από φάκελο σε φάκελο). ;Ελεγκτής μνήμης :Αντιγράφει τις τιμές από και προς τις θέσεις της κύριας μνήμης (π.χ ενημερώνει τις δεικτοδοτημένες κάρτες στους φακέλους ή ενημερώνει τις τιμές που μεταφέρονται από την αρτηρία) Αναπαραστάσεις που απαιτήθηκαν ;Κατά τη διάρκεια εκτέλεσης της λειτουργίας εντοπίστηκε η ανάγκη αναπαράστασης: *του μετρητή προγράμματος (program counter) για τον εντοπισμό της εντολής που πρέπει να ανακληθεί και εκτελεστεί, *του καταχωρητή εντολών, μόλις η "αρτηρία" επέστρεψε από τη μνήμη με την πρώτη εντολή και χρειάστηκε ένα μέρος για να την τοποθετήσει. Εκτέλεση ;Ο έλεγχος *καθορίζει την λειτουργία της εντολής *δίνει εντολή στην αρτηρία για τη μεταφορά δεδομένων από τη μνήμη στους καταχωρητές που περιέχουν τους τελεστέους. *δίνει εντολή στην ALU τι λειτουργία να εκτελέσει *δίνει εντολή στην αρτηρία να αποθηκεύσει το περιεχόμενο του καταχωρητή αποτελεσμάτων πίσω στη μνήμη. Αποτελέσματα *Διαπιστώθηκε βαθύτερη κατανόηση των λειτουργιών χαμηλού επιπέδου ενός υπολογιστή Βιβλιογραφία (ενδεικτική) *Addison P. (1997), Teaching computer science without a computer, SIGCSE Bulletin, 29(4), 30-33 *Andrianoff S. & Levine D. (2002), Role playing in an object-oriented world, SIGCSE Bulletin, The 33rd technical symposium on computer science education, 121-125 *Dorf M. L. (1992), Backtracking the rat way, SIGCSE Bulletin, 24, 272-276 *Goette T. (2004), COBOL on Broadway: an innovative approach to teaching programming concepts, Communications of the International Information Management Association, 3, 29-134, http://www.comp.dit.ie/dgordon/Toolkit/Papers/COBOL.pdf *Jones J. (1987), Participatory teaching methods in computer science, SIGCE Bulletin, 19(1), 155-160 *McNichols H. K., Fadali M. S. (1999), The classroom computer: A role-playing educational activity, 29th ASEE/IEEE Frontiers in Education Conference, Session 13a7, 8-13, Puerto Rico *Powers D. K. (2004), Teaching computer architecture in introductory computing: Why? and how?, Sixth Australasian Computing Education Conference (ACE2004), 255-260 *Βοσνιάδου Σ. (2001), Πώς μαθαίνουν οι μαθητές, Διεθνής Ακαδημία της Εκπαίδευσης, Διεθνές Γραφείο Εκπαίδευσης της UNESCO, Eκδόσεις Gutenberg *Κανίδης Ε.(2005), Η Τεχνική Διδασκαλίας 'Παιχνίδι Ρόλων' και η εφαρμογή της στη διδασκαλία του αλγορίθμου ταξινόμησης των στοιχείων ενός πίνακα. Πρακτικά σε CD 3ου Πανελλήνιου Συνεδρίου "Διδακτική της Πληροφορικής " Κόρινθος, 7-9 Οκτωβρίου, 2005.